


for the ones who have it all...

by CGotAnAccount



Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, Holiday Shopping, M/M, implied nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27872009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: “What do you get your boss and his husband anyway?” Matt asks as they poke through the seemingly endless aisles of the space mall variety store, “Do you guys do like, super spy gadgets or whatever?”Regris shrugs, nose wrinkling as he holds three different novelty t-shirts up for inspection, wiggling the one held in his tail in a bid for Matt's opinion. “They probably already have gadgets.”
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Implied Keith/Shiro, Matt Holt/Regris
Series: The ADVENTure Continues! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982
Comments: 32
Kudos: 55





	for the ones who have it all...

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of ADVENTures!  
> Matt/Regris holiday shopping for Kolivan/Antok

“What do you get your boss and his husband anyway?” Matt asks as they poke through the seemingly endless aisles of the space mall variety store, “Do you guys do like, super spy gadgets or whatever?”

Regris shrugs, nose wrinkling as he holds three different novelty t-shirts up for inspection, wiggling the one held in his tail in a bid for Matt's opinion. “They probably already have gadgets.”

“Mmm... I'd go with the beachy themed one.”

Regris nods and sets down the two in his hands before dropping the one grasped in his tail into their cart. “Kolivan did greatly enjoy those pineapple shirts Keith got him.”

“That might've been cause they were from Keith though,” Matt reminds him playfully, poking at his boyfriend with a toy lizard arm plucked from the bin, “I'm pretty sure he thinks Keith's his kid or something.”

“Antok did draw up the formal paperwork to adopt him,” Regris muses with a grin, “but I'm pretty sure Krolia torched them and threatened to sheer his braid.”

“She could sheer me any time.”

Regris snorts and pats his small human on the head. “The courtship attempt would be a noble death for any blade, but I prefer you living.”

“Aww thanks, babe.” Matt turns and stretches up onto his toes in an effort to pull Regris low enough for a kiss on the cheek. “I prefer you living too.”

“Then I'll have to stay that way,” Regris laughs, ever obliging as he ducks low enough to return the affection. “Can't leave my mad scientist to fend for himself, can I?”

“Absolutely not.” Matt nods at him, then points to a springy looking thing over his head. “I need you to reach all the high shelves, this place is clearly built for giants.”

“Or, you know... Galra,” Regris teases as he easily plucks the thing down, blatantly pressing himself against Matt's back as he goes, “we do happen to be the most prolific species in the universe currently.”

“I bet there's bacteria that out-produce you,” Matt sniffs haughtily as Regris drops the thing into his waiting palms.

“Probably,” Regris shrugs and pins him with his most lecherous smile, “I've been trying to breed you for months with no luck so far.”

Matt lets out a strangled gurgle, but whether it's at his boyfriend's brazen comment or the thing in his hands is unclear.

“Is this a-”

Regris bends down to squint at it, head cocked. “A strainer? One of your earth items?”

The gurgle continues, muffled by a palm now as Matt heaves a snort into his hand. “I'm pretty sure this is a cock cage.”

“... _oh._ ” The giant Galra blinks at it anew, poking at it where it lays so innocently in Matt's palm. “Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure... aside from the spiral, which uh... obviously I don't have, but...” he pokes at the little lock on the top, flicking it open to demonstrate how it uncoils from there, “I'm pretty sure that's what it's for.”

“It's awfully small.”

Matt huffs a laugh and leans into him, grinding against the sizable bulge that rests on the small of his back. “Not all of us are packing a baseball bat, darling.”

“I don't think you would fit in there either...” Regris sticks his pinky in the coiled cage, barely coming to the third knuckle, and raises an inquiring eyebrow. “Is it meant to hurt?”

“Well, kinda?” Matt hedges, not exactly keen on his boyfriend getting any ideas. “It keeps you from getting it up, so it can hurt a bit just from the pressure.”

“Ah.” The pinky slides out and Regris drops the cage into Matt's hand again. “Well, if you intend to get one for Antok or Kolivan it must be bigger... that wouldn't even get past the bulb.”

“The... _bulb?_ ”

“Yes, you know-” he makes a round shape with his hands, about the size of a grapefruit, then tapers down into a shaft before bringing them wide again, “-the bulb at the tip that some Galra have?”

“Thank fuck you don't,” Matt wheezes out, grimacing at the idea of taking something even thicker than the already substantial weapon of ass destruction that the man next to him is wielding. “Damn... how do they even sit after?”

Regris flicks him a grin, all teeth.

“Carefully.”

“Eerrg.” Matt shivers and drops the cock cage back on the shelf before plodding down the aisle. “I don't need to think about either of them like that, honestly.”

“Do you not find them attractive?” Regris asks, surprise coloring his tone, “They are considered quite handsome by Galra standards.”

“I mean, sure.” Matt shrugs, waffling a hand in the air as he continues his hunt for gifts, “But they give off major dad vibes... I dunno, I could see them drinking scotch and playing cards with my dad.”

“I was under the impression from Keith that 'daddy' was a human term of endearment?”

Matt's face puckers like he's bitten into a lemon. “I try not to think about what Keith and Shiro get up to on their own time.”

“Really?” His boyfriend continues to shuffle behind him, obviously bewildered now, “But the black paladins are both excellent specimens for humans... of course nowhere near as tempting as you.”

“Charmer.” Matt turns to wink at him before stopping in front of a display of massage tools. “It's not that I wouldn't be the meat in that sandwich – I just used to share a wall with them, and _holy fuck_ does that kid have a set of lungs on him.”

“Ah, yes... the kit can be... vocal.” Regris snickers to himself and reaches out to curl an arm around Matt's shoulder, tucking him in close as they peruse the shelf. “We shared a barracks... he underestimates the hearing of his fellow blades.”

“Awkwaaaard.”

“We can only be glad his mother was not aboard at the time.”

Matt shivers at the thought, prompting Regris to pull him in against his chest and tuck his chin over Matt's head.

“Do you want to see the higher ones?”

Matt nods, making grabby hands for something that looks like a rotating drum on a stick. “You guys get awfully tense, right?”

“We do,” Regris confirms with a roll of his shoulders, “getting beaten up regularly will do that.”

“We should get them a spa kit then,” Matt decides, turning the massage wand over in his hands, “maybe a pedicure bowl for their feet, some goop for their face fur... does Antok have face fur?”

“He has a pelt, yes.”

“Like a yeti?”

“Like a... the small things that roll in dust?”

“Hamsters?”

“Fluffier.”

“Chinchillas?”

Regris nods.

“Antok looks like a _chinchilla?!_ ”

He can feel his boyfriend's smile press into his head as Regris nods again, then lifts his hand to waffle it in the air in a mimicry of the human. “A very threatening chinchilla... mostly just the texture of his pelt.”

“I cannot _wait_ to tell Lance,” Matt crows, twisting to press a kiss to Regris' jaw. “He's been terrified of him since they first met.”

“With good reason,” Regris points out, bumping Matt's forehead with his nose, “Antok could snap his spine with a single finger.”

“You try to break my back every night,” Matt teases with a grin, “I'm still not scared.”

“Lucky for me.”

Matt melts back into the embrace, reveling in the feeling of being so thoroughly surrounded. He could almost stay here all day... but they have more shopping to do, and more gifts to buy for this exchange that Allura had insisted on having after learning about the human holidays.

Sighing, he tips his head up to bump Regris' jaw. “How about you pick out the skin goop and I'll try to find a thing big enough to fit their feet... do all Galra have toenails?”

“Some of us have claws,” Regris confirms, wiggling his own feet, “but theirs are retractable.”

“Ah, right... cats not lizards.”

His boyfriend's amused huff ruffles his hair. “Yes, dear... cats, not lizards.”

* * *

Kolivan rumbles thoughtfully as he peels the top of the package open. He wasn't certain what to expect from his lieutenant and the mad scientist... certainly an interesting pairing if he's ever seen one – but then again, love and war make strange bedfellows of many soldiers.

“What is it?” his mate asks as he pads across the room, stooping to peer over his shoulder and into the mess of tissue paper. “A... bowl?”

Kolivan shrugs and picks up the note, written in a familiar scratchy scrawl and signed with the loopy human script. “It's apparently meant for relaxation...” He sets the card down and tears into the other box, one filled with containers of goop and dust and a some sort of mechanical stick. “I believe these go on our fur.”

“Hmmm.” Antok reaches out to pick up the stick, poking at it curiously and nearly flinging it when it comes to life with a rattling _whir._ “Oh!”

“Oh?” Kolivan twists to see what the ruckus is, faintly amused by the look of bewildered interest on his mate's face. “Is it... relaxing?”

Antok lowers it to his shoulder, eyebrows shooting up in surprise as a purr begins to rumble through his chest. “It is nice.”

Kolivan sets the rest of the boxes down – they can be sorted through later – and in the meantime...

“You know, dearest... that's about the same size as your bulb...”

Antok's pulls the stick from his shoulder and settles it on Kolivan's back with a toothy grin, gaze growing heated as he lets it drift lower. “Ah, starlight... you read my mind.”


End file.
